Second chances
by blushingyellow
Summary: After a really good Quidditch match, James and Lily find themselves flying up above the black lake. Lily discovers James inst half as bad as she originally thought. One shot


The rain fell down gently but hard enough to make all other students scatter from the Quidditch pitch and seek sanctuary inside the castle walls. Lily didn't see the perks of running in this type of rain. It was gentle on her skin and it seemed appropriate after the game they all had watched. It had been amazing, so close and just as Gryffindor caught the snitch the sky opened up. Soaking everyone in a soft downpour. She looked up at the sky as the rain stopped. She could hear it still falling around her but the cold drops were no longer touching her skin. James hovered on his broom bundled up in Quidditch attire, handing her a scarlet and gold umbrella. The pitter patter of rain louder on the umbrella fabric as the rain fell harder and faster. No longer a soft gentle rain. His hazel eyes deep, reflecting the setting sun as he looked down on her. Perched on that broom like a pedestal .

"Good game Potter." Her bright smile genuine and full of kindness she didn't often show to Potter. Something had changed between them these last few weeks. An arrogant smile spread across his face as he continued to hover over her.

"It was better then good Evans. Did you see see me score that final goal? I was fantastic." He winked and she now understood how that wink had become famous among the Hogwarts girls. It was something else. "Headed back to the castle?" He asked, genuinely interested.

"No, I thought I'd meander a bit longer in the downpour." Her sarcasm was lost on James, his furrowed brow showing Lily just how deeply he was thinking. She had only seen that look once before, during their History of Magic O.W.L. It was an endearing look, to Lily it out ranked his flirty wink. It reminded her that there was more inside his head then he let on.

"Hop on my broom." He demanded hovering lower.

"W-what?!" She squeaked until the real meaning of his words hit her.

"No," he shock his head in a bit of a panic, "I didn't mean it that way. Lets just- let's just fly." His smile was weak the cocky arrogance gone from him. He looked vulnerable.

"In the rain?" Wonder in her voice as she peered up at the sky from under the umbrella. a few raindrops falling down her cheeks. It was really coming down.

"It's just water Evans. I wont let you get hurt." He held out a gloved hand for her, she stared at it wondering if she was losing it. Up at the castle homework beckoned to her but she couldn't pull herself away from the mindset that if she went with him everything would change. It happened in a moment. Her mind was made up, she lowered the umbrella as she grabbed his hand. Swinging her leg over the broom James gripped her hips and the broom ascended into the sky. Rain soaking the two of them. The wind whipped around them, Lily's auburn hair bouncing in her pony tail. James brushed it out of his face, the soft touch making her grip the broom harder.

The rain stopped suddenly the last rays of light breaking through the clouds as they hovered feet above the black lake. The spirals of steam rising off the surface of the water enticing her. She leaned down running a hand over the surface. The resistance of the water making her unbalanced, she began to slip. James snaked an arm around her and jerked the broom higher until they were over the trees. "Having fun Evans?" He questioned his breath tickling her neck, goosebumps rising on her skin and she loosened her grip on the broom. Despite almost falling she felt completely safe here.

"Fly higher." She demanded with a smile. A soft chuckle escaping his lips as he obliged to her whim.

They landed in the mountains, the castle visible just beyond the purple and pink clouds. It was breath taking. Lilly wished she could capture this and share it with her sister. Maybe make Petunia understand. James moved around the mountain with a strange knowledge of this place. Then Lily noticed the small foot prints scattered around the soil. Heat rose to her cheeks as she began to feel the foolishness. Of course he had other girls up here. He was James Potter, but she wouldn't be one of the crowd. She turned away from him, the thought in her head racing a million miles a minute. She felt beyond foolish. "Take me back please." She said in the calmest voice she could muster.

"Whats wrong?" She couldn't lift her eyes off of the footprints that surrounded them. What was this embarrassment she was feeling? This was Potter she should have known better. With a rough huff she lifted her face and looked up at him. Her reflection in his eyes dark and scary. "I'm not another conquest Potter. You can't bring me up here, to your mountain side love shack, and -and expect me to quiver in your presence like the ditsy Hufflepuffs you seem to enjoy praying on. I-" his hand gripped her mouth cutting off her next spiteful words. A mild shake going through his body as he stared intently at her. That soft thoughtful look appeared on his face again.

"Lily,yes I've had other girls up here you know me." He said with a bitter scuff, she couldn't deny that. She did know him pretty well. "But I also know you. You enjoy nature which is the only reason I brought you up here. I have no plans on even kissing you." His words forceful as he let go of her. His fingers brushing against her cheek as he moved her hair back off of her face. A bit of pain in his eyes as he stepped back away from her. "I'll take you back." he said forlorn. Flying back to the castle seemed to last a lifetime. Lily's mind reeled, this really wasn't the Potter she legs felt like jelly as they landed, James placed a hand around her waist to keep her on her feet. A morose look in his eyes. He quickly let her go. She turned and ran towards the castle James stayed behind. Her steps faltered and she turned to look back at him, his eyes were on the ground, not watching her walk away like he had done every time before. She turned and ran back towards him, before she could change her mind. A loud, screeching voice in her head urging her to continue the other way. But she was sick of all the self preservation. She pressed her lips to his, a sensational buzzing filling her body as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, lifting her off her feet a few centimeters. Bright lights burst behind her closed eyes, she could feel him smile beneath her lips.

"Woah." The word escaped in a breath as he leaned his forehead against hers when the kiss ended.

"I know." She smiled before entwining her fingers with his.


End file.
